


Isabella

by LordBGH



Series: Isabella [1]
Category: BigGirlsHere
Genre: BBW, Extremely Underage, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Scat, Shit, Tween, Underage - Freeform, drool, feedee, obese, sadist, slob, spoiled, ssbbw, ussbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBGH/pseuds/LordBGH
Summary: The unrated version of my story Isabella!Leave your comments on the Deviant Art version!
Series: Isabella [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078934
Kudos: 2





	Isabella

You thought a beach date might be a good idea, but your company right now is complaining like an old Jewish man. The shade is _too hot_ , those kids are _too loud_ , there’s sand _everywhere_. You’re certainly not happy either. Why was this bitch even on Feabie? She's about as _"thick"_ as Demi Lovato, one of those feminist chicks jumping on the plus-sized bandwagon because she thinks it excuses her being ugly. There are _Paper Mario_ characters fatter than her. As if things couldn’t be worse she brought her fucking _baby_ along! You ask if she wants to get some food after this, maybe McDonalds, perhaps you can salvage it after all.

Her face twists with disgust, _"Ewww no, McDonalds makes me gassy!"_

_PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARPPFFPPFFPFPFLPLF_

Everyone on the beach turns to look, it sounds like a speedboat run aground and angry.

 _“Huwwy Daddy_ **NYOOOOMMM GNUUURPPF** _huwwy!!_ **BUUUUUURRPP SLUUUURPPP** _!!"_

 _"What the heck"_ date bitch whines pointlessly, you ignore her. A crowd of people, possibly a family, is moving across the beach towards you, amassing around someone. For a moment there's a gap and you see the object of their focus...

She's _stunning_ , no older than 11 but she easily weighs _600lbs_!! Her enormousness is _crammed_ into a metallic gold bikini which covers practically nothing, she’s showing enough skin for 3 leather couches. Her tween tits are obviously underdeveloped and sweetly small yet still bloated with blubber, _bobbing_ and _bouncing_ and begging to _burst_ free. Her stomach is a monster, _GROWLING_ and _BUBBLING_ with unsatisfied hunger, swaying side to side like a war dance to the rhythm of her greed. Despite being only 4'6” (you estimate) she’s just as wide, a squelchy sphere of sweating, scintillating skin struggling towards you, every lumbering step through sand a struggle. Her youth is obvious, exaggerated by her soft cherubic obesity. _Steel blue_ eyes sparkle and dart between the different food gifts being pushed into her gorgeousness by her family work unit. A kitten nose covered in chocolate sauce and bolognaise _wiggles_ sweetly at every new smell. Her chubby cheeks are _crammed_ with food as if for safe keeping, except it spills wastefully from her mouth every time she opens wide for a new offering. Her plump, bimbo lips drool constantly, coating her tits in a shiny stickiness. Her mousy brown hair curls beautifully thick, showing just the lightest tinge of sun-dyed blonde, plastered to her swaddled shoulders with a mud of spilled food. Her ass follows a few seconds later, trailed by two toddlers obediently rubbing massage lotion into each inflated globe. In return the fat little girl releases a constant blast of ass gas directly into their faces, burning their eyes.

 _"HUUUUUWWYYYYY_ **BLOOOOORBUURKGLAAARKSHHLUUUUURPPP** _!!"_

 _"We're nearly there, sweetie baby princess, my special favorite little girl, not far now!"_ her father answers, offering a quadruple patty cheeseburger _dripping_ with grease, mayo and melted cheese. She takes one bite and the rest slops heavily down her already _decimated_ tween cleavage.

You _would_ move, given she’s about to steamroll over your picnic, but if you stand up you'll reveal the circus tent you're pitching. The family is just a few feet (or 2 minutes) away now. The spoiled daughter continues _screaming_ at her family to move her while stopping to focus on new ice cream or hotdogs or whatever she’s being fed. Her farts are getting more high pitched, more vile smelling.

_PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARPFLFPFLFPLFPF_

Your date sneers at the girl _"Eww, that's disgusting, I would NEVER do that to my daughter. How is that girl ever gonna meet someoneGAHHSPLURTSPLURT!"_ She’s splashed in the face with some translucent slime as thick as whale cum. The obese 11 year old is drooling at the sight of your picnic, her slobber running down her belly and into the skinny cunt’s stupid face.

 _"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH"_ the girl moans, licking her lips.

 _"Now, Isabella,”_ Daddy tries to distract her, _“that food belongs to them, we’ll feed you plenty of French fries and cookie dough once we get you to the ocean--"_

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH_

You tell her father you really don’t mind and shuffle over to make space for the monstrously overweight 11 year old. Isabella’s knees collapse lazily and she bounces on her gut. She’s facing you, ass pointed directly towards your date. She may as well be naked given her bikini bottoms completely disappear between her giant ass cheeks.

 _"FEE! FEE! HUNGWY!"_ Isabella demands. You start cramming the entire picnic into her. You bought about $300 worth of food expecting to have been meeting a _real_ girl. Isabella gnaws _madly_ at your petite offering, even taking a couple playful nips at your fingers and _giggling_ sweetly.

 _"It's ok, son"_ her dad interjects, somewhat desperate, _"we really need to get to the ocean--"_

 _"THIS is fucking disgusting"_ announces your date, on her knees ready to leave, hands in the air. Her baby is _wailing_ almost as loud as Isabella. _"You’re obviously some kind of creep if this is what you’re into, I'm going to tell everyone on Feabie and cancel you and--"_

_PAAARSHHHHHWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHH_

A wall of sewage _BLASTS_ from Isabella’s anus, a chunky _slurry_ of brown and yellow _filth_ , lumps of turd and a green nebula of accompanying gut gas as well as decimated peanuts and sweetcorn and every other jaded foodstuff that survived the journey. It _SMASHES_ into your date's stupid face and open mouth. You _howl_ with laughter as your date runs away _screaming_ , forgetting her baby. She’s crying with pain, shrieking something about her eyes.

 _"Tee-hee"_ the adorable giggle comes from Isabella, _"Me sooooo funny_ **BUUUUUUURPP** _!!"_

You ignore the splatter of chewed up picnic blasting you in the face and horrendous miasma of foul breath and hand her another Twinky. She just opens her mouth wide and continues shitting as you feed her.

 _"Well,”_ her dad continues, _“Guess we don’t need to go to the ocean anymore, mind if we set up here, son?"_

Mind?! Of course you don’t fucking mind.

Isabella weakly lifts her arms, indicating she needs your help. You sit her upright, her diarrhea becoming faster and more ferocious as you do so. Unfortunately you don’t notice the baby until it’s too late. Isabella sits back, the poor newborn disappearing between her bloated ass cheeks, _still_ shitting.

 _“Ohh, Princess--”_ her dad starts, but is interrupted.

 _"Daaaaaaddyyyyyyy"_ Isabella whines, _"He hot! Me want! Me want!"_

_"Oh but angel, you already have 3 boyfriends, and what if he doesn’t want--"_

Isabella _SCREAMS_ with fury, leaning forward onto her gut again to force a protesting pressure-tide of powerful shit over a wider area, coating 12 sunbathers, a dog and a family on vacation. Her dad just _sighs_ , picking up the shit-buried baby squirming weakly. Isabella looks at it then licks her lips. She sees your boner grow ever stronger and moans sensuously as you shove another tuna sandwich into her face. In that moment it becomes clear. You and her both know, _it's on_.

You were right, a beach date was a _great_ idea!


End file.
